


Pris une Alouette

by JustAnotherMadOne



Series: Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Child Death, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Mnetions of OCs, Murder, Past Character Death, Revenge, Ryan is not Mentally Well, Sexual Language, Torture, Very heavily OC Based, no actual smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Ryan wants revenge.He has the one responsible.He knows an appropriate song for the occasion.Originally brought up on Discord!





	Pris une Alouette

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly forgot I wrote this! But looking back, I was pretty proud of it at the time... I should probably work on a follow up sometime, haha.
> 
> Original tags on Discord: REVEEEEEENGE, torture, past murder, MentallyUnhealthy!Ryan, FAHCverse, mentioned child death

Ryan never told the other Fakes what he was doing.

He simply snuck out of the penthouse one night and began his week-long 'sessions' with an old friend of his. Well, he supposed 'friend' was a bit of a stretch, but they had a history together that words couldn't adequately describe.

Murdering a whole family can do that.

Ryan skulked into the warehouse, shutting and firmly locking the door behind him. As has been the case for the last week, a man was tied to a chair in the middle of the room with a single lightbulb illuminating him in a eerie spotlight. His formerly blonde hair was a tacky red like strawberry jam, his brown eyes contrasted with light pink sclera, and his once toned body was marred with criss-crosses of scars and wounds.

Ryan picked up a crowbar and beat it against a barrel, the noise shocking the man to awareness. "Wakey wakey, Jason." He called out. "You know what time it is!"

The man weakly raised his head. "...J-Just... what do y-you... want...!?" 'Jason' questioned, his voice like sandpaper. "Y-You can't just... fucking kidnap me... and n-not say shit!"

Ryan laughed, walking towards his captive and throwing the crowbar onto a wooden table nearby. "Well, it's your lucky day! I've gotten bored, so I can tell you everything." He said. "But... let's play one last time."

"F-Fuck you!" Jason squawked.

The man whined as Ryan grabbed hold of his chin, forcing their eyes to lock. "...Do you know any children's songs, Jason Lander?" He asked calmly. "I know one. Have you heard 'Alouette'?"

"The fuck... d-does that have anything to do w-with...?"

"Oh, it sounds like a cute song, but it's quite sinister if you realise what it all means." The Vagabond let go of his captive and instead picked up a set of pliers. "You see, people didn't like skylarks. Thought they were noisy. Gossips. Know-it-alls... so a lot of people liked the idea of tearing the feathers off."

Realisation dawned on Jason's face, the implications forming a terrified assumption. "Wait! Y-You're not gonna...!"

Ryan only laughed as he took hold of one of Jason's fingernails with the pliers, pulling gently. "Sing along if you know the words!" He mocked... and _pulled_.

  
Jason howled as his left pinkie's nail came out easily, the sound just barely drowning out Ryan's melodic voice. " _Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerai._ " He sang as he moved onto the next nail and pulled that out too.

  
" _Je te plumerai la tête, je te plumerai la tête._ " Ryan continued as he progressed through all of the fingernails on the left hand, moving onto the next. " _Et la tête! Et la tête! Alouette, Alouette!_ "  
Ryan soon examined the bloodied stumps that used to be fingernails before kneeling down and taking hold of Jason's left foot, grabbing hold of the little toenail. " _Je te plumerai le bec, je te plumerai le bec..._ " He sang, pulling off the nail with some resistance. But even as his captive screamed in agony, he only continued to sing. " _Et la Bec! Et la bec! Et la tête! Et la tête! Alouette, alouette..._ "

  
The Vagabond feel into an easy rhythm singing the song as he removed Jason's toenails one by one and when he finished, he stood back up and took out four of his teeth. And when he was done with that, he ripped out clumps of the hair on Jason's head.

And he didn't stop singing.

He could have sworn that he felt a small hand tugging at his jacket, and a familiar voice singing along with him.

As he reached the end, Ryan threw the pliers back to the table and examined the brutalised 'man' before him. "You don't look so good." He sneered, looking back at the tools on hand and picking an unlabelled bottle. "I think I can help you wake up a bit."

Without any hesitation, Ryan picked up the bottle and poured the off-white liquid over Jason's head. The vagabond smiled as he was rewarded with cries of pain and his captive writhing in a useless attempt of escape. Lemon juice was a real bitch to get in cuts though.

Ryan carelessly tossed the now empty bottle aside, his hands flying up to his infamous mask and all but ripping it off his head. He panted heavily as the screams distorted in his skull, the single sound of suffering splintering into several more, unique sounds…

"...May 18th, 2005. There was a party of twenty-two people. Only one survived. The rest were all murdered." Ryan began, fading back into his present reality. He looked down at Jason with dull eyes. "The perpetrator was never found... until now, anyway."

The captive looked up, blood and lemon juice coating his face. "What the fuck are you talking about...?"

"It was an attack orchestrated by a wannabe gang... the one you led, remember? Before you decided to suck the Randoms' dicks and join them." He hissed, picking up a hammer and weighing it in his hand. "The idea was to kill a suspected mercenary who was supposed to be there... I don't think you would remember any of the names... but there are four you'll need to know."

Jason trembled. "What're the names?"

Ryan leaned forward, until his face was directly in front of his captive's, and he could taste and smell the fear radiating off of them.

"Tamara Haywood. Louisa Haywood. Evan Haywood." Ryan listed off, the cloud of his eyes becoming tinged with fury. "...And James Haywood."

Jason's eyes widened. "Wait... that was _you_...!?"

"You ordered the attack. You murdered my wife. My _children_." Ryan's voice had shifted; the fury was still there, but it was slowly drowning in a potent sense of grief. "I couldn't protect them... but now... I can deal with you."

Ryan pulled back and swung the hammer, screaming as it smashed across his captive's cheek, sending him to the floor. The Vagabond pounced on the still bound man, raising the hammer and bringing it back down.

The violent swings didn't cease for a single moment. Crack. Crack. Crack.

Ryan's facepaint ran in streaks. The tears in his eyes wouldn't stop.

His throat was burning. He couldn't shut out the screams coming forth.

The screams slowly distorted into mournful wails and the hammer swings became sloppy, but still unceasing, even though Jason had already died from the first strike.

Ryan's mind was filled with images of that sweet past; coming home to his beautiful wife. Helping his handsome little boy paint his treehouse. Testing his adorable little girl on fractions. Pancakes on Sunday mornings. Ice cream on Friday evenings. Going to sleep with his family in his arms and warmth in his heart.

All gone.

Ryan barely noticed that anyone had come in, but soon collapsed into whoever it was that pried the hammer out of his hands and pulled him away from the desecrated corpse. He looked up and saw a fluffy beard and sad eyes through his tears, deaf to the words of comfort.

"Jack... is he okay...?" Another voice asked, someone in a suit walking over.

'Jack' shook his head. "He's... it doesn't look good. We need to get back."

Ryan allowed the two Gents to lift him to his feet and gently lead him out of the warehouse, leaving behind the aftermath of his long-desired revenge and the fragments of his damaged heart.


End file.
